Molnar et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,088 disclose compounds of the formula ##STR2## wherein X.sup.1 and X.sup.2 are hydrogen, halogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy or lower alkylamino;
Y is amino, lower alkylamino, lower alkoxy, phenyl, piperidino, morpholino lower alkyl and phenyl lower alkyl; PA1 Z.sup.1 and Z.sup.2 when linked together, represent the diacyl di-radical of an acid selected from the group consisting of lower aliphatic dibasic carboxylic acids and lower aliphatic dibasic carboxylic acid whose alkylene group is substituted with cycloalkyl. PA1 R.sub.2 is hydrogen, lower alkyl, halogen or lower alkoxy and X is halogen. PA1 R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 each is hydrogen, lower alkyl, cyclolower alkyl, phenyl, substituted phenyl, phenyl-lower alkylene, di-lower alkylamino-lower alkylene or R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 together with the nitrogen form an unsubstituted or substituted 5- or 6-membered nitrogen heterocyclic in which an additional nitrogen or oxygen may be present. PA1 R.sub.4 is hydrogen, lower alkyl or halogen. PA1 R.sup.2 is hydrogen or lower alkyl. PA1 R.sub.2 is hydrogen, lower alkyl or aralkyl; PA1 R.sub.3 is hydrogen, lower alkyl or a salt forming ion; R.sub.4 is hydrogen or lower alkyl; and Y is oxygen or sulfur. PA1 R.sub.1 is hydrogen; PA1 R.sub.2 is hydrogen or lower alkyl, especially methyl or ethyl; PA1 R.sub.3 is lower alkyl, especially ethyl; PA1 R.sub.4 is hydrogen; and PA1 Y is oxygen or sulfur.
Merck Index 9th ed. (1976) page 99 discloses Apazone having the formula ##STR3## as being anti-inflammatory.
Treuner in U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,716 discloses anti-inflammatory agents of the formula ##STR4## wherein R.sub.1 is hydrogen lower alkyl or a salt forming ion;
Treuner in U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,958 discloses anti-inflammatory compounds of the formula ##STR5## wherein R.sub.1 is hydrogen, lower alkyl or a salt forming ion;
Treuner in U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,393 discloses anti-inflammatory compounds of the formula ##STR6## wherein R.sub.1 is hydrogen, lower alkyl or a salt forming ion; R.sub.2 is hydrogen, lower alkyl, phenyl-lower alkylene or amino-lower alkylene; R.sub.3 is hydrogen, lower alkyl, halogen or lower alkoxy; and X is oxygen or sulfur.
Treuner in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,782 discloses anti-inflammatory 4-amino derivatives of pyrazolo[1,5-a]quinoxaline-3-carboxylic acid, esters and their salts having the formula ##STR7## wherein R.sub.1 is hydrogen, lower alkyl or a salt forming ion; R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 each is hydrogen, lower alkyl, cyclolower alkyl, phenyl, substituted phenyl, phenyl-lower alkylene, di-lower alkylamino-lower alkylene or R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 together with the nitrogen form an unsubstituted or substituted 5- or 6-membered nitrogen heterocyclic in which an additional nitrogen or oxygen may be present.
R.sub.4 is hydrogen, lower alkyl or halogen.
Treuner in U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,893 discloses antiinflammatory compounds similar to those in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,782 discussed above.
Treuner in U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,956 discloses anti-inflammatory 5-substituted derivatives of dipyrazolo[1,5-a:4',3'-e]pyrazine-6-carboxylic acid esters and their salts having the formula ##STR8## R.sup.1 is hydrogen, lower alkyl or phenyl-lower alkylene; R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 each is hydrogen or lower alkyl; X is oxygen or sulfur; and R.sup.4 is hydrogen, lower alkyl, phenyl-lower alkylene or amino-lower alkylene.
Denzel et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,680 disclose anti-inflammatory derivatives of pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrido[3,2-e]pyrimidine having the general formula ##STR9## wherein R.sup.1 is lower alkoxy, lower alkylthio, amino, lower alkyl-amino or di(lower alkyl)amino.